Anah
by Meldis
Summary: Die Balance ist aus dem Takt geraten und Constantine sucht nach Antworten. Diese findet er am einzigen Papstgrab nördlich der Alpen. Doch alleine ist dies nicht zu schaffen...
1. Prolog

**Anah - Antworten**

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere aus dem Film oder dem Comic entspringen meinem geistigen Eigentum. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte, natürlich, kein Geld. Wäre ja auch noch schöner...

Anmerkung: Das ist seit langem das erste was ich wieder schreibe. Ich habe den Film gesehen und es hat mich einfach umgehauen..ich befinde mich jetzt seit Tagen halb in der Schwebe und mein kreativer Teil versucht die Herrschaft über mich zu gewinnen, damit ich endlich meine Finger in Bewegung setze und das hier zu Papier, bzw. auf den Bildschirm bringe.

Ich garantiere für rein garnichts...hoffe aber, dass es ein paar von euch anspricht. Über eine Review würde ich mich natürlich freuen.

Mel

**Prolog**

Die Sonne fiel durch die buntverglasten Kirchenfenster und John Constantine beobachtete mit unbewegter Miene das glitzernde Spiel der Staubkörnchen im hellen Licht der Mittagssonne. Er wartete jetzt schon seit gut einer Stunde auf seinen Kontaktmann und die harte Kirchenbank fing an unbequem zu werden. Sein Blick glitt durch die volle Kirche und ein sarkastisches Lächeln huschte über seine schmalen Lippen. Der große Dom hatte viel Platz für Besucher, doch der Touristenansturm an diesem Samstagmorgen war selbst er kaum gewachsen. Hunderte von Menschen schoben sich durch die Seitenschiffe und blieben vor dem Grab des Kaiserpaares stehen, um andächtig den Erläuterungen der Fremdenführer zu lauschen. Eine große Gruppe von Briten folgte staunend und fotografierend einer jungen Frau, die nach rechts und links zeigend die Geschichte der großen Kirche erzählte.

Constantine hatte keine Ahnung, was an Kirchen etwas besonderes sein sollte. Er kam nur hierher, um für ein paar Minuten Ruhe vor den überall auftauchenden Dämonen zu bekommen, oder um seine schnell dahinschmelzenden Vorräte an Weihwasser wieder aufzufrischen. Wenn die Leute wüssten, wie allgegegenwärtig Gott wirklich wäre, würden sie ihre verdammt kostbare Zeit nicht mit dem Anstarren von alten Skulpturen und Grabmählern vertun, sondern um ihr kleines, jämmerliches Seelenheil beten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete amüsiert, wie die Fremdenführerin sich reckte, um mit ihrem Finger auf eines der berühmten Wahrzeichen dieses Domes zu weisen.

Ein paar Fetzen ihrer Worte drangen bis zu ihm durch und er blickte interessiert zu ihr und der Reisegruppe. Sie hatte eine außergewöhnlich klare und wohltuende Stimme, die es schaffte selbst ihn in den Bann zu ziehen. Es überraschte ihn, aber ihre Stimme hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung und die Art wie sie die Geschichte des Reiters, dessen Namen nicht bekannt war, erzählte, schlug ihn in den Bann, obwohl er noch nie viel für Kultur und Geschichte, besonders nicht die Geschichte eines der Länder Europas übrig gehabt hatte. Ihre Stimme verfehlte ihre Wirkung auch bei ihrer Reisegruppe nicht. Die Engländer hingen wie gebannt an ihren Lippen und lauschten ihren Ausführungen, die sie mit lebhaften Gesten unterstrich. Viel mehr als ihre dunklen Haare und ihre wirbelnden Hände konnte er von ihr nicht erkenen, doch sie strahlte eine Energie aus, die ihre Zuhörer und auch ihn fesselte.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Menschen eine solche Wirkung auf ihn hatten. Er war selbst darüber verblüfft, dass er sich von ihrer Stimme einfingen ließ. Angela hatte einen ähnlichen Effekt bei ihm ausgelöst. Seine Gedanken kamen langsam zur Ruhe und er konzentrierte sich auf die Geschichte, die sie erzählte.

Erst als sie endete konnte sich Constantine wieder auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren. Der Kontaktmann, der ihn warten ließ...

Die Wartezeit war außergewöhnlich lang und John fragte sich, ob etwas geschehen war. Es war keine alltägliche Bestellung, die er aufgegeben hatte, aber bis jetzt hatte ihn Albert nie enttäuscht und es erfüllte ihn mit Unruhe und Ärger, dass er nicht auftauchte. Er blickte auf seine eigenen zitternden Hände und seufzte innerlich. Von den Zigaretten loszukommen war schwieriger als gedacht. Gerade das Warten und Nichtstun lud ihn immer wieder dazu ein rückfällig zu werden...

_Fuck...wenn das so weiter geht, wird mich der alte Lu doch noch erwischen._

Ungeduldig zerrte er das Paket mit Nikotinkaugummis aus seiner Trenchcoattasche und steckte sich einen der Streifen in den Mund. Die Augen schließend lehnte er sich an die harte Rückenlehne und stützte die Füße auf die mit Polster bezogenen Kniebänke. Das Warten war er gewohnt und er war nicht gewillt hier vor dem Schließen des Doms zu verschwinden - die Ware war zu wichtig als das er hätte verschwinden können. Auch wenn er sich angenehmere Orte in dieser Stadt vorstellen konnte...

"Entschuldigung?" Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er öffnete langsam die Augen. Er blickte in das Gesicht der jungen Fremdenführerin, die ihn freundlich musterte. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass sie vielleicht gerade erst Anfang 20 war. Ihre Stimme ließ sie älter und reifer wirken. Sie hatte ihn in ihrer Landessprache angeredet und er hob eine Augenbraue leicht an, um ihr klar zu machen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was sie gesagt hatte.

Sie reagierte schnell, musterte ihn noch einmal und sprach ihn dann auf Englisch an. "Entschuldigung, aber könnten Sie mir wohl den Gefallen tun und die Füße vom Kniepolster nehmen? Sie wurden letztens erst gereinigt und ich glaube nicht, dass der Pfarrer sehr erfreut wäre, wenn er Sie dabei erwischen würde, wie sie ihre Schuhe auf dem kostbaren Polster abstellen." Beim Sprechen hatte sie den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und schaute ihn nun aus ihren braunen Augen freundlich an.

Constantine nahm ohne ein Wort die Füße von der Bank und fuhr fort die Frau zu mustern. Sie war nicht besonders gut aussehend, wie er nüchtern feststellte, aber trotzdem hielt irgendwas seinen Blick davon zurück gelangweilt abzuschweifen. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare umfassten ein ovales, fast rundes Gesicht, welches von einer Stupsnase und hellbraunen Augen, sowie einem sehr offenen Lächeln geprägt wurde. Besonders ihre Augen waren ausdrucksstark und voller Leben. Ein völlig alltägliches Gesicht, besonders hier in Europa. "Vielen Dank. Mein Name ist Anah, kann ich ihnen sonst irgendwie behilflich sein?" fragte sie ihn zuvorkommend und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Ohne großartig nachzudenken ergriff er ihre Hand. Sie fühlte sich angenehm warm an.

_Verwirrt spürte er, wie ihn Schwindel erfasste und die Sonne in dem Kirchenfenster hinter der Fremdenführerin fing an ihm schmerzhaft in die Augen zu stechen. Für einen Moment verschwamm alles vor ihm, nur die junge Frau und das helle Licht um sie herum blieben scharf und klar zu erkennen. Das Licht schien sich zu bewegen, wie flüssiges Silber oder Wasser schwappte es um Anah, während sie völlig ruhig in der Mitte stand. Die Geräusche aus der Kirche verschwanden mit einem Mal und er sah sich ihr gegenüber auf einer verbrannten Ebene stehen. _

_Die feurigen und giftigen Winde der Hölle umwehten ihn und ließen ihre Haarspitzen aufglühen. Ihre braunen Augen blickten ihn traurig und ohne Leben an, während sie seine Hand langsam losließ und ein paar Schritte rückwärts machte. Hinter ihr tauchte ein tiefer Abgrund auf und mit einem heiseren Schrei sprang er vor, um sie daran zu hindern über die Klippe zu stürzen, derer sie sich näherte. _

_Ihre Lippen öffneten sich zu einem überraschten Aufschrei, als sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und langsam hinten über fiel. Constantine streckte die Hände aus und bekam eines ihrer Handgelenke zu packen. Doch der Ruck war zu groß und anstatt sie zu halten fiel er mit ihr zusammen in die tiefe Dunkelheit..._

Constantine keuchte und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, während er verzweifelt blinzelte, um wieder eine klare Sicht zu bekommen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und spürte erst jetzt, dass er nicht mehr auf der Kirchenbank saß, sondern aufgesprungen war. Der Duft von verbranntem Haar lag in der Luft und er bemerkte, dass sich etwas an seiner Brust regte und blickte erstaunt hinab auf die junge Frau. Sie zitterte und schien selbst nicht recht zu wissen, wo sie sich befand. Voller Sorge schaute er sie an. Anahs Augen, weitgeöffnet, starrten matt ins Leere und waren voller Tränen. Ihr Körper drückte sich so nah es ging an ihn heran und er umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können. Vorsichtig strich er mit der Hand über ihre Stirn und wischte ihr eine Träne von der Wange.

John wusste nicht wie oder warum, aber er und diese junge Frau waren in der Hölle gewesen - und zurückgekehrt. Innerlich seufzend schloss er kurz die Augen.

_Und ich dachte, dass ich das hinter mir hätte...und verdammt, was hat dieses Mädchen mit der ganzen Scheiße zu tun?! _

Forschend blickte er sich rasch im Dom um, ob jemand etwas bemerkt hatte oder sich für die Fremdenführerin verantwortlich fühlte, aber niemand schaute in ihre Richtung. Wie zuvor auch schon drängten sich alle um den steinernen Sarg des Kaiserpaares und schoßen selig Fotos...Ein Blick auf das Mädchen zeigte ihm, dass sie sich langsam beruhigte. Ihre beängstigend leeren Augen richteten sich auf sein Gesicht, während sich ihre Lippen zu bewegen begannen. Erst konnte er nicht verstehen, was ihre Stimme leise flüsterte, doch als er die Worte vernahm prallte er überrascht zurück.

_"Du weißt um das Gleichgewicht...es ist gestört und du hast es nicht bemerkt."_


	2. Kaffee

Constantine

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere aus dem Film oder dem Comic entspringen meinem geistigen Eigentum. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte, natürlich, kein Geld. Wäre ja auch noch schöner...

Anmerkung: Wow...ich habe eine Review bekommen! Ich wusste schon gar nicht mehr wie cool das ist, wenn man weiß, dass jemand die seltsamen Sachen liest, die man sich ausdenkt ;). Danke also an Liz! Und hoffentlich gefällt dir auch das erste Kapitel...

Mel

Kapitel Eins - Kaffee

_"Du weißt um das Gleichgewicht...es ist gestört und du hast es nicht bemerkt."_

_"...es ist gestört und du hast es nicht bemerkt. Nicht bemerkt...nicht...bemerkt."_

Hustend und nach Atem ringend setzte sich John Constantine in seinem Bett auf. Mit zitternden Händen fuhr er sich fahrig durch seine schweißnassen Haare, während er verzweifelt versuchte die Orientierung wieder zu erlangen. Ein Blick sagte ihm, dass er nicht in seinem Appartement war. Panik schlug wie eine riesige Welle über ihm zusammen und es fiel ihm immer schwerer Luft zu bekommen.

Sein umherirrender Blick fiel auf seinen Nachttisch und er sah die angefangene und offene Jägermeisterflasche. Zitternd griff er danach und führte sie an seine Lippen. Das vertraute Brennen in seiner Kehle ließ ihn für einen Moment die Panik vergessen und er lehnte sich zitternd an die Bettrückwand.

_Jägermeister - Europa_.

Richtig, er war in Europa. Er setzte die Flasche beruhigt ab und warf einen Blick auf die grünlich-kalt scheinende Leuchtanzeige des Hotelweckers: 3:00 Uhr

_Keine gute Zeit um wach zu werden..._

Noch ein Schluck und er war vollends in der Realität angekommen. Er stützte seinen schmerzenden Kopf gegen seine Fingerknöchel und holte tief Luft. Der Traum war beunruhigend gewesen und ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Der Geruch von Schwefel schien immer noch an ihm zu haften und John schnaubte angewidert. Vorsichtig und sehr langsam erhob er sich vom Bett und taumelte in Richtung Bad. Ein Blick in den hell erleuchteten Spiegel machte ihm klar, dass er selten abgefuckter ausgesehen hatte. Mit einem Achselzucken spritzte er sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht und Haare. Constantine verließ das Bad und zog seinen Mantel von der Garderobe. Die Enge des Zimmers ließ ihm nach dem Albtraum nicht genügend Raum zum atmen, er brauchte frische Luft und einen klaren Kopf. Er steckte den Schlüssel in seine Hosentasche und stieg die enge Stiege hinab auf die nur durch das Mondlicht beschienene Straße. John schaute nach links und rechts, doch die Straße war wie leer gefegt. Hier regte sich nichts - was definitiv nicht seinen Erwartungen entsprach. Er hatte betrunkene Studenten, oder eine feiernde Meute erwartet, aber die Straße lag da wie ausgestorben.

Die Hände in die Manteltaschen versenkt lenkte er seine Schritte nach links zu einer der Hauptstraßen der Innenstadt. Die Stadt lag ruhig da und es dauerte eine Weile bis Constantine den ersten Menschen begegnete. Auf der Brücke zu dem alten Rathaus kam ihm ein sturzbetrunkener Trupp amerikanischer Soldaten entgegen und er wich ihnen stumm aus. Die Männer nahmen kaum Notiz von ihm, so sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt ihren Weg über das holprige Kopfsteinpflaster zu finden, mit dem die Brücke überzogen war.

John blieb kurz stehen und ließ seinen Blick über das Jahrhunderte alte Rathaus der Stadt schweifen, welches mitten auf den Fluß gebaut worden war. Ein Akt der Rebellion, wie er sich zu erinnern glaubte. Die barocke Fassade war über und über bunt und opulent bemalt und ließ auf den noch ehemaligen Reichtum dieser Bischofsstadt schließen. Unter dem Rathausbogen lag ein Obdachloser an seinen Hund geschmiegt und schlief. Ein seltsam friedliches Bild.

Seine Schritte führten ihn über die Brücke und er betrat den ältesten Teil der Stadt. Hier in der Altstadt war auch nicht mehr viel los, wie er sofort bemerkte. Die meisten Lokale hatten geschlossen oder waren im Begriff zu schließen.

_Gibt es in dieser gottverdammten Stadt keinen einzigen Ort mehr, an dem man um drei Uhr morgens noch einen Kaffee bekommen kann?!_

Beliebig bog er links in die nächste Querstraße ein und schlenderte diese ziellos entlang. Die Straße führte um eine Häuserecke und endete dann in einem kleinen Platz, welcher von drei Seiten umringt von alten und schiefen Häusern war, während die vierte Seite durch eine ruhig da liegende Straße begrenzt wurde. Die Spaghetteria hatte anscheinend noch gut zu tun. Aus dem Inneren ertönte leise Gitarrenmusik und die schmachtende Stimme eines italienischen Sängers. Auch zu seiner rechten brannte noch Licht durch ein paar Fenster. Constantine war sich erst nicht sicher, ob es sich überhaupt um ein Lokal handelte, bis er das dunkelgrüne Schild über der verglasten Eingangstür entdeckte.

Der Geruch von Kuchen und aufgebrühtem Tee schlug ihm verheißungsvoll entgegen, als jemand die Tür öffnete, um das Lokal zu verlassen. Johns Magen knurrte und er spürte, dass es dringend Zeit war für eine Tasse Kaffee. Sein Körper lechzte quasi danach und er war mehr als nur ein bisschen gewillt diesem Drang nachzugeben. Aus dem Inneren drang die melodische Stimme eines Mannes, welcher ein Gedicht auf Englisch vortrug, begleitet von den leisen Klängen klassischer Musik. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden stieg er die drei Stufen zum Eingang empor und öffnete leise die Tür.

Wärme und der unwiederstehliche Duft von frisch gebackenem Kuchen schlugen ihm wie eine Wand entgegen und er atmete tief ein. Ohne es sich erklären zu können fiel ein Teil seiner Anspannung von ihm ab und seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände entspannten sich langsam. Dieses Café, oder was immer es auch sein mochte, war zwar gar nicht seine Welt, aber in seiner momentanen Verfassung war bereit jeden Kompromiss einzugehen, solange dieser nur bedeutete, dass eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor seiner Nase landen würde.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte eine leise Frauenstimme hinter ihm und er drehte sich überrascht um. Die Frau, die vor ihm stand lächelte ihn offen an und ihre Knopfaugen, die hinter der Brille hervorblitzten, musterten ihn freundlich. Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten redete die Frau weiter auf ihn ein und nahm ihm sanft und ohne dass er eine Spur von Gegenwehr zeigte seinen Mantel ab. Sie schob den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite, der den Innenraum vom Eingangsbereich trennte und er konnte endlich einen Blick auf das Lokal werfen. Antike Möbel und dunkle Farben, sowie Stuck an der Decke fügten sich mit liebevoll arrangierter Kunst zu einem so gemütlichen Gesamtbild zusammen, dass es ihn schmerzhaft an die Wohnung seiner Mutter erinnerte...

Die Frau führte ihn sanft zu einem der großen Ohrensessel und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen, während sie ihn nur kurz musterte und dann Richtung Theke verschwand. Constantine wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann zu, welcher immer noch die Shakespeare Gedichte im Original zum Besten gab. Auch er schien ihm kurz zuzulächeln, bevor er sich weiterhin hoch konzentriert der Lesung widmete. Sich in den Sessel zurücklehnend beobachtete John die anderen Gäste des Cafés: Eine bunte Mischung aus Studenten, Mit-30jährigen und Senioren saß einträchtig auf buntzusammengewürfelten Sitzmöglichkeiten und lauschten andächtig dem Vortragenden.

"Entschuldigung?" Eine gedämpfte Stimme und eine kurze Berührung an der Schulter ließen ihn herumfahren und er blickte in ihr Gesicht. John wusste nicht, ob er überrascht sein sollte, dass ihn seine Schritte gerade hier hin gelenkt hatten, oder ob er es als weitere Fügung hinnehmen sollte. Die junge Frau aus seinem Traum war hier und schaute lächlend zu ihm herunter, während sie ihm die Karte hinhielt. Sie sah ein wenig anders aus als in seinem Traum - ihre Haare waren heller und insgesamt wirkte sie auf ihn kleiner und ihr Gesicht noch ein wenig rundlicher. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sie geradezu anstarrte und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Karte? Wissen Sie etwa schon, was Sie möchten?" fragte sie, sein Kopfschütteln misstverstehen. Constantine grinste schief und hob die Schultern, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass er kein Wort von dem verstand, was sie sagte. Stirnrunzelnd musterte sie ihn und fing dann an zu lächeln. "Amerikaner?" grinste sie und fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, während sie fließend ins Englische wechselte. "Entschuldigen Sie, das hätte ich mir wirklich auch denken können. Normalerweise fällt mir sowas sofort auf, aber bei Ihnen war ich mir einfach nicht sicher."

"Schon gut, Miss. Ist ja kein Verbrechen mir nicht anzusehen, dass ich von weiter weg bin. Ich hätte übrigens gerne einen Kaffee, stark wenn es geht." Sie nickte und notierte sich etwas auf ihrem Zettel. "Darf es sonst noch was sein?"

Müde schüttelte er den Kopf und sah ihr nach, während sie, scherzend mit der anderen Bedienung, hinter dem Tresen verschwand, um seinen Kaffee aufzubrühen.

Constantine seufzte leise und strich sich mit der Hand über sein stoppeliges Gesicht. Dass er überhaupt in das Café gelassen worden war, kam einem Wunder gleich. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht nur schlecht fühlte, sondern auch so aussah. Midnite würde ihn auslachen, wenn er wüsste, dass John Constantine in einem europäischen und dazu noch literarich angehauchten Café gelandet war.

_Verdammte Scheiße...diese Stadt macht mich wahnsinnig. Kaum bin ich hier fangen diese Scheißträume wieder an. Ich hätte den Kaffee doch lieber mit Rum bestellen sollen._

Grimmig starrte er aus dem Fenster, während sich seine Miene verfinsterte. Die Albträume hatten nach dem Erlebnis mit Angela kurz nachgelassen und waren nicht so stark wie früher zurückgekehrt. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Zustand so anhalten würde, aber das war wohl Wunschdenken gewesen. Genervt verzog er den Mund und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Entschuldigung?" Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt und er schaute zu ihr hinauf, sich wohl bewusst, dass sein Gesicht immer noch ein wütender Ausdruck zierte.

"Eh..soll ich gleich lieber noch mal wieder kommen?" fragte sie verstört und schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim auf sein seltsames Verhalten machen und war ein wenig verletzt, dass er sie mit diesem grimmigen Blick bedachte. Mit einer seltsamen Genugtuung bemerkte er ihre Verwirrung und winkte sie näher zu sich. Er wusste, dass er sich wie ein Arschloch benahm, aber das war das, was er am besten konnte. Schon Angela hatte das unumwogen festgestellt, als sie ihn verlassen hatte - stark genug ihren Weg nun alleine zu machen.

"Schon in Ordnung, Anah. Lassen Sie den Kaffee einfach hier. Ich bezahle gleich - Wieviel?"

"Das macht 1,60 Euro. Aber entschuldigung, kennen wir uns vielleicht?" Stirnrunzelnd legte sie den Kassenzettel auf das Tischchen zu dem Kaffee. Aufmerksam blickte Constantine sie an. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er hier etwas auf der Spur war, von dem er noch nicht sicher sein konnte, was es war.

_Sei vorsichtig...die Kleine könnte genauso gut auch zum alten Lu gehören..._

"Nicht das ich wüsste. Warum fragen Sie? Ist das eine Anmache oder was?" grinste er dreckig und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass sie erneut errötete. Leise lachend ließ sie sich kurz auf dem Sessel neben ihm nieder. "Nein, das ist bestimmt keine Anmache. Dafür habe ich bessere Sprüche auf Lager, wie zum Beispiel 'Bist du öfter hier?'. Ich frag mich das nur, weil Sie gerade meinen Namen gesagt haben."

"So, hab ich das?" John war enttäuscht. Er hatte mehr oder weniger erwartete, dass sie sich ihm zu erkennen gab, doch stattdessen schien das Versteckspiel weiterzugehen. Bevor er nicht wusste welcher Seite sie angehörte, war er nicht bereit auch nur eine weitere Information herauszugeben.

Anah musterte ihn verwirrt und nickte bedächtig. "Ich denke schon, oder Sie nennen jede Kellnerin Anah, was mich doch sehr stark wundern würde. Also, kennen wir uns?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste." antwortete er gelassen und sie erhob sich wieder. "Na dann war es wohl ein reiner Glückstreffer." lächelte sie, doch ihm entging ihr vorsichtiger Blick nicht. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm und nickte ihm zu. "Übrigens, wir schließen in zehn Minuten. Trinken Sie ihren Kaffee lieber schnell."


	3. Heimweg

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere aus dem Film oder dem Comic entspringen meinem geistigen Eigentum. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte, natürlich, kein Geld. Wäre ja auch noch schöner...

Anmerkung: möp Noch ein Kapitel, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, ob das hier überhaupt irgendwer liest...macht ja auch nix . Ich hab das Kapitel in einem Rutsch durchgeschrieben und nicht noch mal übergelesen, sondern einfach fix gepostet. Es ist einfach zu spät, um nochmal nach Fehlern zu suchen und morgen und übermorgen habe ich dafür einfach keine Zeit mehr. Hoffentlich ist es trotzdem einigermassen und es gefällt euch. Wenn nicht, oder wenn doch (wer weiß!) schreibt mir doch bitte eine Review mit viel Kritik :). Ich würd mich freuen!

Mel

**Heimweg**

"...Für kranke Menschen. Für mein Herzeleid  
Sucht' ich dort Heil, doch Liebe wärmt die Flut,  
Kein Wasser aber kühlt der Liebe Glut."

Leise und voller Sehnsucht flogen die letzten Worte des 154. Sonetts von Shakespeare durch den Raum und verklangen leise in der anhaltenden Stille der anwesenden Gäste. Anah schloss kurz die Augen und lehnte sich glücklich in den flauschigen Ohrensessel zurück. Die 154 Sonette hatten sie berührt und sie fühlte, dass es auch den anderen Besuchern der Teeschenke so gegangen war. Nur bei einem Gast war sie sich nicht sicher, ob Ulis zauberhafte Stimme seine Wirkung entfalten konnte. Der Amerikaner nippte teilnahmslos an seinem Kaffee und starrte finster auf seine eigenen Hände, die, soweit es Anah sehen konnte, leicht zitterten.

Sie hatte sich von Anfang an darüber gewundert, warum Tanja ihn hineingebeten hatte. In seinem schmuddeligen Trenchcoat und seinem schwarzen Anzug wirkte er hier so fehlplatziert, dass er ihr schon fast leid tat. Auch die anderen Gäste hatten ihn anfangs zweifelnd gemustert, aber die Sonettreihe hatte sie schnell wieder in ihren Bann gezogen. Anah stand auf als die versammelten Gäste zu klatschen begannen und ging zu ihrem "Lieblingsgast". Innerlich wappnete sie sich, dass sie gleich der nächste finstere Blick treffen würde, doch dieses mal war sie vorbereitet und würde besser reagieren können - mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Constantine blickte nicht auf, als die junge Kellnerin wieder an ihn heran trat. Der Vortrag hatte auch ihn nicht unbeeindruckt gelassen und er ließ in Gedanken die letzten Worte des Gedichts noch einmal an ihm vorbeiziehen.

_Kein Wasser aber kühlt der Liebe Glut._

_Stimmt...es gibt wesentlich effektivere Liebeskiller. Ein Arschloch zu sein ist zum Beispiel wesentlich schneller wirksam. _dachte er bitter. Mit einem großen Schluck stürzte er den Rest des viel zu heißen Kaffees hinunter und spürte mit Genugtuung den stechenden Schmerz auf seiner Zunge und im Rachen.

"Entschuldigung, darf ich abräumen?" Die leise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte überrascht hoch. Anah blickte sanft zu ihm hinab und er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie etwas von seinem Schmerz spüren konnte.

"Sicher, räum ruhig ab. Kann ich dir das Geld gleich geben?" Anah konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken als sie ihm die Tasse aus der Hand nahm. "Sie haben schon bezahlt. Vorhin als ich Ihnen den Kaffee gebracht habe." Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Hand berührte. Die Anspannung, die in Johns Körper konstant herrschte war selbst in seiner Hand zu spüren. Sie fühlte sich hart und schon fast unangenehm kühl an. Rasch nahm sie ihm die Kaffeetasse ab und stellte sie auf ihr Tablett. Auch er hatte gespürt was in ihr vorging und ein schmales Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Es war die typische Reaktion der Leute, die ihn das erste Mal berührten, oder ihm so nahe waren, dass sie es spüren konnten. Chas und Angela und auch alle anderen waren im ersten Moment zurückgeschreckt. Sie alle spürten instinktiv die unnatürliche Spannung in seinem Inneren, die sich wie von selbst auf seine Muskeln übertrug.

Doch ihre Reaktion war heftiger als bei allen anderen gewesen und Constantine wäre nicht er gewesen, wenn er nicht hätte rausfinden wollen, woran das lag. Sie stand immer noch vor ihm und hielt das Tablet wie einen Schutz halb vor sich. Unvermittelt und schnell erhob er sich aus dem bequemen Sessel. Anah hatte keine Chance zurückzuweichen, denn hinter ihr befand sich die Wand und Constantine versperrte mit seinem Körper den einzigen Weg. Sie zitterte, als sie spürte, wie sich seine Anspannung fast greifbar um sie legte und sie drohte zu erdrücken. Ihre großen, braunen Augen huschten ängstlich nach rechts und nach links und Constantine lächelte.

Manchmal machte es einfach zu viel Spaß ein Arsch zu sein...

Er beugte sich noch ein wenig weiter zu ihr vor, während sie sich an die Wand lehnte, um seiner Nähe zu entkommen. Er wusste, dass er nahe an ihrer persönlichen Freiraumgrenze entlangschrappte, aber die Gelegenheit sie aus der Reserve zu locken wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Ein weiterer kleiner Schritt in ihre Richtung ließ den Raum zwischen ihnen nur noch durch das schmale Brett erscheinen, auf dem immer noch einsam seine Tasse stand. Ihre Augen waren immer größer geworden und er konnte ihre Angst fast anfassen, so deutlich hing sie zwischen ihnen.

John grinste selbstgefällig und legte einen fünf Euroschein sanft auf das Tablett zwischen ihnen. "Danke für den Kaffee...hat gut geschmeckt." Er wandte sich von ihr ab, um seinen Mantel vom verschnörkelten Jackenständer zu nehmen. Anah atmete auf, als er endlich von ihr abließ. Ihr Herz raste und sie merkte erst jetzt wie sehr ihre Hände gezittert hatten. Stoßweise atmend löste sie sich von der Wand und stellte das Tablett auf die Theke, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr. Eine Strähne zwischen zwei Fingern drehend blickte sie zu den anderen Gästen hinüber, die anscheinend nichts bemerkt hatten. Auch Tanja und Uli waren voll und ganz beschäftigt und so war niemandem aufgefallen, was dort in der Ecke der Teeschenke vorgegangen war. Noch nie hatte Anah jemand so sehr verstört wie dieser Mann.

Es war ihr unangenehm gewesen, dass er ihr so nahe gekommen war. Sicher - sie kannte ihn nicht und er hatte ihre persönliche Grenze mit einer Brutalität überschritten, die ihr den Atem geraubt hatte, doch das war es nicht. Die Anspannung die diesen Mann durchflutete war ihr unheimlich und stimmte sie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise traurig. Anah hatte gespürt, dass sein Angriff, wenn man es so ausdrücken konnte, nicht speziell auf sie gerichtet war. Sie war zwar sein Ziel gewesen, doch trotzdem hatte sie nicht das Gefühl als wäre sie der konkrete Grund für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten. Langsam nahm sie die Schürze ab und legte sie ordentlich zusammengefaltet hinter die Theke. Es war Zeit die Teeschenke zu verlassen und den Heimweg anzutreten. Fahrig strich sie sich über ihr Kleid und griff rasch nach ihrer Umhängetasche, die unter der Theke an einem Haken baumelte.

Als sie noch einmal durch den Caféraum blickte, bemerkte sie erstaunt, dass der Amerikaner verschwunden war. Anah seufzte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war seltsam, aber sie hätte sich, trotz seines mehr als seltsamen Verhaltens, gerne verabschiedet. Mit einem Scherz auf den Lippen verabschiedete sie sich von Uli und Tanja, die ihr lachend antworteten. Sie schob den Vorhang vor dem Ausgang zur Seite und winkte den beiden noch einmal zu.

"Anah!" rief ihr Uli grinsend nach und sie drehte sich im Gehen noch einmal um. "Wenn du heute Nacht noch jemanden aufreißt, denk dran: Kein Wasser aber kühlt der Liebe Glut. Also: wirf den armen Kerl nicht gleich in die Regnitz, wenn er dir nicht gefällt. Jetzt weißt du ja, dass auch das nicht hilft."

Anah lachte laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werd's mir merken, oh weiser Uli. Aber was hälst du davon, wenn ich ihn einfach in den Kanal schmeiße. Das hilft doch bestimmt." Ein Lachen der beiden ertönte als Antwort und schmunzelnd bog sie um die Ecke. Die Altstadt lag ruhig da und sie bewegte sich mit zügigen Schritten voran. Synchron zu ihrem schnellen Gang klimperte ihr Schlüssel in der Tasche leise.

_Kein Wasser aber kühlt der Liebe Glut. Na das wollen wir doch erstmal sehen._ schmunzelte sie und schlug den Weg über die Holzbrücke ein, unter der das Wasser der Regnitz schnell und ungestüm daher floss. Das Rauschen in den Bäumen am Ufer und das des Flusses verschmolzen in der Stille miteinander und Anah genoss das gleichmäßige Geräusch, während ihre Schritte leise auf dem Holzboden der Brücke ertönten.

In der Mitte der Brücke blieb sie stehen und blickte in die strömenden Wassermassen hinab. Die Gischt tanzte im Mondlicht auf den kleinen und großen Wirbeln und erzeugte immer wieder ein neues Bild. Ein Geräusch ließ sie aufblicken und sie erkannte am Anfang der Brücke eine Gestalt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als sie den Amerikaner aus dem Café erkannte. Ihr Herz schlug unwillkürlich schneller und sie spürte wie ihr kalt wurde. Ihre Hände krallten sich in das hölzerne Geländer der Brücke und sie atmete bewusst langsam aus.

Constantine war ihr gefolgt. Er selber wusste nicht genau was er sich davon versprach, aber die junge Frau stellte eine Verbindung zu dem beunruhigenden Traum her und er war nicht gewillt sich diese Chance entgehen zu lassen. In dem schwarzen Kleid hob sie sich kaum vom dunklen Hintergrund der Nacht ab und unwillkürlich schoss ihm wieder die Frage in den Kopf auf welcher Seite sie wohl stand. Er hatte auch in ihrer unmittelbaren Gegenwart nicht ausmachen können wer oder auch was sie war und das beunruhigte ihn. Natürlich bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie ein ganz normaler Mensch war, doch Constantine ging lieber von dem schlimmsten aus. Ein dreckiges Halbblut war meistens leichter zu ertragen - und zu beseitigen - als ein Mensch. Gelassen betrat er die Brücke und bewegte sich auf sie zu. Innerlich musste er grinsen, denn sie sah ihn an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht - unfähig sich zu rühren oder eine Emotion außer Angst zu zeigen.

Kurz bevor er sich erreichte, er war vielleicht nur noch 10 Schritte von ihr entfernt, drehte sie sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die er ihr nicht zugetraut hätte, um und spurtete davon. John fluchte lauthals und setzte zur Verfolgung an. Ihre Schritte trappelten im schnellen Stakkato über das Holz der Brücke, während er ihr fast geräuschlos nachsetzte. Sie ließ die Brücke hinter sich und bog hinter einer Bank scharf links ab. Constantine schlitterte fast um die Kurve, so überraschend war ihre halbe Wende für ihn gekommen. Doch er fing sich schnell und der Abstand zwischen ihnen begann zu schmelzen. Links von ihnen lag der Fluss während rechts von ihnen ein großes, sehr altes Herrenhaus den Weg begrenzte. Es gab keine Straßenlaternen und er konnte sie an manchen Stellen nur noch durch ihren keuchenden Atem vor sich ausmachen.

Anah war noch nie eine gute Rennerin gewesen und auch jetzt musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es wohl doch Zeit wurde mehr Sport zu treiben. Ihre Beine fingen an schwer zu werden, obwohl die Angst ihr zusätzliche Kräfte verliehen hatte. Das Adrenalin pumpte wie wild durch ihre Adern und mobilisierte noch einmal alles, als sie die steile Rundbogenbrücke über dem Fluss überquerte. Sie erreichte beinahe den Zenitpunkt der Brücke als ihr rechter Fuß aufeinmal unter ihr wegknickte. Mit einem leisen Schmerzensschrei hielt sie sich am Geländer fest und keuchte erschrocken auf. Keine Zeit stehen zu bleiben, sie musste weiter. Humpelnd machte sie ein paar verzweifelte Schritte, doch eine Hand an ihrem Oberarm machte ihr klar, dass die Flucht alles andere als erfolgreich verlaufen war.

Beide starrten sich heftig atmend in die Augen. Ihre waren angsterfüllt, während seine vor Zorn und Unmut über ihre überflüssige Flucht dunkel geworden waren. Er sah wie sie das Gesicht schmerzerfüllt verzog, als er sie vollends zu sich umdrehte. Der Griff um ihren Oberarm lockerte er ein wenig und blickte sie ruhig an. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus, der ihm zeigte, dass sie schnelles Rennen nicht gewöhnt war. Sie selbst blickte ihn immer noch angsterfüllt an, nicht wissend was nun kommen sollte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken versuchte sie seine Hand abzuschütteln.

"Fuck, man lass mich los! Was bist du eigentlich für ein gestörter Idiot?! Ich hab dir nichts getan und jetzt lass - mich - los!" Wütend zerrte sie an seiner Hand und schüttelte wie wild ihren Oberarm. Mit unbewegter Miene drückte Constantine etwas fester zu und sie schrie leise auf. "Scheiße, jetzt lass mich los! Ich, ich versprech auch alles zu tun was du willst." Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen zu füllen begannen und sie verzweifelt versuchte diese zurück zu halten. Er zog sie so nahe zu sich, dass er seine Stirn fast an ihre lehnen konnte. "Ich habe nur eine Frage." Seine Stimme klang gefährlich leise und sie schluckte die patzige Antwort, die ihr auf der Zunge lag wieder runter und nickte stattdessen eingeschüchtert.

"_Was_ zur Hölle bist du? Oder um es noch anders zu sagen: Für welche Seite arbeitest du?" forschend bohrte sich sein Blick in ihre braunen Augen in denen sich erst völliges Unverständnis und dann unverhohlene Panik ausbreitete.

Der Kerl ist völlig wahnsinnig... schoss es Anah durch den Kopf und ihre Angst bekam damit neues Feuer. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie sagen sollte, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war und er sie endlich los ließ. Seine bedrohliche Nähe machte ihr furchtbare Angst und seine stechenden Augen verursachten eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen.

"Ich...ich...bin auf der gleichen Seite...wie du auch." Ihre Stimme war nur ein heiseres Krächzen. Anah spürte einen Funken Hoffnung aufkeimem als sie sah, wie er bedächtig nickte. Doch dieser erlosch und sie schien innerlich zu Eis zu gefrieren, als sie seine weiteren Worte vernahm.

"Das werden wir ja gleich sehen."

_Oh Gott...der Kerl tötet mich! Warum hab ich das verdammte Pfefferspray nicht mitgenommen?! Scheiße, hier muss doch irgendwer vorbei kommen, der mir helfen kann._ Wild blickte die junge Frau um sich, während die Tränen nun ungehindert ihre Wangen hinunter strömten. Constantine bemerkte ihre Verzweiflung und zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Halbblüter hatten ihn schon auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise verarscht und an der Nase herumgeführt. Das hatte er leid. Während er sie mit der einen Hand immer noch festhielt, langte er mit der anderen in seine rechte Manteltasche und zog ein kleines Fläschschen voller Weihwasser heraus. Mit dem Daumen ließ der den Korken aus der Flasche ploppen und näherte sich mit dem Weihwasser ihrem Gesicht.

Wimmernd und vor Angst starr blickte Anah auf das Fläschchen. Das Kreuz auf der ihr zugewandten Seite ließ sie stutzen, doch ehe sie weiter reagierne konnte hatte der Amerikaner ihr die Flüssigkeit über den Kopf gegossen. Etwas Kühles rann ihren Nacken hinab und lief in Tropfenform ihren Rücken hinunter, während sie vor Erleichterung aufschluchzte. Das war weder Benzin, noch sonst etwas Brennbares. Kein Geruch, kein langsames Fließen -nichts. Als hätt er pures Wasser über ihrem Schädel geleert. Sie öffnete zitternd die Augen und blickte ihn an.

John runzelte die Stirn. Anscheinend war sie kein dämonisches Halbblut und von einem Dämon war sie augenscheinlich auch nicht besessen. Sollte sie etwa zum Himmel gehören? Constantine hatte noch nie von einem Engel gehört, der kein Hermaphrodit war und hier sprachen zwei recht gute Gründe dafür, dass das auch hier nicht der Fall war. Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen trat er auf Armlänge zurück und musterte sie.

"Wer bist du?" fragte er sie noch einmal. Anah blickte ihn aus tränenüberströmten Augen an und schluchzte leise auf. "Mein Name ist Anah Lucian...ich...ich...Gott, was soll das alles denn hier?! Hab ich dir irgendwas getan? Ich will doch nur nach Hause...ich...ich." Ein heiseres Schluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle und sie sackte in sich zusammen. Vorsichtig ließ er ihren Arm los und runzelte die Stirn. Ein Mensch - sie war ein ganz normaler Mensch. Constantine sah zu ihr hinab, während er weiter nachdachte.

_Ich kann an ihr nichts besonderes entdecken. Das war noch nie so...Verdammt...normalerweise sehe ich doch sofort, ob jemand sieht oder nicht. Was, wenn ich sie einfach nur verwechselt habe? Wenn sie gar nicht die Frau aus meinem Traum ist?_ John ließ ein frustriertes Knurren ertönen, während sie sich selbst mit den Armen umschlang und auf den kalten Boden der Brücke sank. Bevor er eine weitere Frage an sie richten konnte, hörte er hinter sich ein Rauschen. Mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung drehte er sich um und blickte in ein paar goldene Augen.

"Constantine...ich glaube, du kannst hier ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen." Chas klappte vorsichtig seine Flügel zusammen. Er sprang mit einem federnden Sprung von der Brüstung und landete lautlos vor dem Mädchen. Geschmeidig ließ er sich in die Hocke nieder und berührte sanft ihre Wange. "Was macht du hier, Kid?" Johns Stimme war ungewöhnlich rau und Chas lächelte, als er kurz zu ihm hinaufblickte. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du hier Hilfe brauchen könntest. Du hast die Kleine hier fast zu Tode erschreckt und sie kann noch nicht mal etwas dafür. Sie hat nichts mit alldem zu tun John."

_Noch nicht..._ fügte Chas in Gedanken hinzu, doch das würde sein Freund noch früh genug erfahren.

Der Engel strich sanft über ihre bebenden Schultern und flüsterte ihr ein paar beruhigende Worte zu. Anahs Blick wurde seltsam leer und jegliche Spannung schien aus ihren Glieder zu weichen. Wie eine Puppe ließ sie sich von Chas in die Arme schließen. Vorsichtig und langsam erhob er sich mit ihr in den Armen. Constantine musterte ihn. Der Anblick seines Freundes schmerzte ihn mehr als er gedacht hatte und sein Versagen in dieser Hinsicht wurde ihm wieder deutlich in Erinnerung gebracht. "Siehst gut aus, Kid." murmelte er und steckte die Hand in seine Manteltasche, um die Zigarettenschachtel, die schon lange nicht mehr dort war hinaus zu ziehen. Alte Freunde förderten manchmal alte Gewohnheiten wieder zu Tage. Chas grinste und trat näher an ihn heran.

"Danke John. Das gleiche kann man von dir ja nicht sagen. Siehst ganz schön abgefuckt aus. Was ist das eigentlich für ein neues Ding? Erschreckst du jetzt statt der Dämonen ein paar Frauen, um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen?" Chas musterte ihn und der besorgte Ausdruck in seinen goldenen Augen ließ John unruhig werden.

"Sie ist keine normale Frau." stieß er hervor. Selbst in seinen Augen klang es wie eine lächerliche Ausrede und er fragte sich bestürzt, was er da gerade getan hatte.

"Schon gut. Ich verstehe dich, allerdings kann ich dir nicht viel sagen." Der ehemalige Fahrer blickte kurz nach oben, wie um auf ein Zeichen zu warten, welches nur er sehen konnte. Beruhigt fasste er dann Anah fester und trat auf John zu. "Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen: Sie ist etwas besonderes, aber in einer anderen Art und Weise als du denkst. Sie hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was dich beschäftigt und ich rate dir sie aus deinem Geschäft so gut es geht herauszuhalten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir recht ist, wenn ich die Erinnerung an diese unerfreuliche zweite Begegnung von euch beiden etwas abändere. Denn so wie ich dich kenne wirst du nicht locker lassen und weiter in ihrer Nähe bleiben oder?" Constantine nickte und musterte Chas ausdruckslos.

Dieser lachte und reichte ihm vorsichtig die junge Frau. "Pass ein wenig auf sie auf John. Sie hat es verdient, dass sich jemand ein wenig um sie kümmert. Und wenn du dazu keine Veranlassung verspürst, so bring sie wenigstens nach Hause."

Chas nickte ihm zu und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass er auf dem Scheitelpunkt der Brücke stand. Seine mächtigen Schwingen entfalteten sich und er und John nickten sich zu. "War schön dich wieder zu sehen, Kid." "Ebenfalls, Constantine." Er zögerte und blickte ihm noch einmal fest in die Augen. Das übernatürliche Schimmern nahm zu und Chas lächelte. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du hast damals alles richtig gemacht und ich bin froh, dass alles so gekommen ist. Ich kann nun helfen und das tue ich gern. Ach und John. Nach der Brücke einfach links, durch die Fußgängerzone, über die große Brücke und dann die erste rechts. Hausnummer 15, 4. Stock. Viel Erfolg - und versau es nicht schon wieder."

Mit einem leisen Rascheln erhob sich Chas in die Lüfte und ließ Constantine mit dem Mädchen in seinen Armen zurück. Ein leiser Seufzer entschlüpfte seiner Kehle und er schluckte hart um seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. Dieses plötzliche Auftauchen seines toten Freundes hatte ihn aufgewühlt und die Bilder von Chas blutüberströmten Körper strömten erneut auf ihn ein. Es fiel ihm schwer Luft zu holen und er lehnte sich einen Moment gegen die Balustrade. Constantine blickte auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen hinab. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen friedlichen Ausdruck angenommen und sie schien fest zu schlafen. Chas Berührung hatte auf ihrer Wange einen goldenen Schimmer hinterlassen und gegen seinen Willen musste John lächeln.

"Ab nach Hause mit dir..." murmelte er leise und setzte sich in Bewegung.


	4. Allein

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere aus dem Film oder dem Comic entspringen meinem geistigen Eigentum. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte, natürlich, kein Geld. Wäre ja auch noch schöner...

Anmerkung: Tja und weiter geht es...und immer noch habe ich keine Ahnung, ob das hier überhaupt irgendwer liest...also, falls stille Leser existieren: Schämt euch was und meldet euch endlich zu Wort:o)

Ich wünsche euch eine sonnige Woche!

Mel

**Allein**

Constantine keuchte angestrengt, als er Anah den letzten Treppenabsatz nach oben trug. Der Weg war weiter gewesen als er gedacht hatte und mit der Zeit waren selbst seine Arme lahm geworden. Das Mädchen war immer noch nicht wieder aufgewacht, was ihn vermuten ließ, dass dieser Schlaf eindeutig nicht natürlichen Ursprungs sein konnte. Vor der weißen Wohnungstür mit dem Glaseinsatz ließ er sie kurz zu Boden gleiten und zog ihren Schlüssel aus der Handtasche. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen öffnete sich die Wohnungstür und John nahm das Mädchen wieder auf seine Arme.

Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür hinten ihnen und schrak zurück, als das Licht aufeinmal von alleine ansprang. Constantine schnaufte und blinzelte kurz, da das warme Licht in seinen an die Dunkelheit gewohnten Augen brannte. Der Flur war in zwei Farben gestrichen. Die untere Hälfte war bestimmt von einem dunklen Rot, während der Rest des Flurs in einem warmen Creme leuchtete. Ein völlig überfülltes Schuhregal zu seiner linken und ein genau so vollgestopfter Garderobenständer ließen Aufschluss darüber, dass dies eindeutig eine Frauenwohnung war. John zählte fünf Türen, die vom Flur abgingen und entschloss sich spontan für die erste auf der linken Seite. Sie führte in ein großzügiges Wohnzimmer, welches durch einen freistehenden Balken und eine darunter stehende kleine Mauer in zwei gleich große Bereiche aufgeteilt wurde.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes stand ein großes, braunes Sofa. John ging vorsichtig darauf zu und ließ Anah langsam darauf hinabsinken. Er schaute sich stirnrunzelnd in dem Zimmer um, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen, was ihm Aufschluss über die Identität und Bedeutung des Mädchens geben könnte. Chas engelstypisches Gefasel regte ihn im Nachhinein auf und er fragte sich, was sich sein ehemaliger Freund dabei gedacht hatte.

_Verdammt nochmal...er hätte auch ruhig mal ein bisschen mehr über sie sagen können._

Ein genervtes Knurren verließ seine Kehle und er beschloss sich die anderen Zimmer anzusehen, um etwas mehr über sie zu erfahren. Die Tür schräg gegenüber war nur angelehnt und er betrat sich umschauend den nächsten Raum - die Küche. Sie war komplett in grün gestrichen und erinnerte ihn dadurch ein wenig an sein eigenes Appartement. Allerdings waren seine Wände durch die Feuchtigkeit und das Nikotin so grünlich geworden. Ganz davon abgesehen wirkte diese Wohnung wesentlich gepflegter. Auf zwei kleinen Regalbrettern standen eine Menge Fotos aus unterschiedlichen Zeiträumen. Ein Rahmen fiel ihm besonders ins Auge und er griff danach. Darin war ein Babyfoto eingespannt. Zwei Säuglinge lachten ihm selig entgegen. Constantine grinste breit, als er das Foto genauer betrachtete. Während das rechte Baby klein und zierlich aussah, war das linke ein wahrer Wonneproppen, wie er im Buche stand. Ein sehr rundes Gesicht aus dem zwei Augen schon in dem Alter schelmisch entgegenleuchteten wurde durch einen kleinen, dicken Körper ergänzt, der in einen rosa Babystrampler gehüllt war. Der Größenunterschied zwischen den beiden Kindern war massiv. Hier hatte jemand entweder ein Bild seiner Geschwister aufgestellt, oder einen großen Hang zur Selbstironie.

Das Knurren seines Magens leitete John zum Kühlschrank. Dieser war recht gut gefüllt und die angefangene Flasche Rotwein in der Tür entsprach genau dem, wonach er gesucht hatte. Genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. In einem der unteren Fächer entdeckte er eine Dose, gefüllt mit fertig geschmierten Broten. Auch an dieser bediente er sich großzügig ehe er den Streifzug durch die Wohnung fortsetzte. Irgendwo musste er doch etwas finden, was ihm Aufschluss darüber gab, wer diese Anah wirklich war. Die Tür gegenüber der Küche war geschlossen und mit der Flasche Rotwein in der einen und dem Brot in der anderen Hand drückte er die Klinke vorsichtig mit dem Ellbogen hinunter. Er tastete, das Brot mit dem Mund festhaltend, nach dem Lichtschalter.

Das Schlafzimmer. Der sehr kleine Raum wurde von dem großen, dunklen Holzbett beherrscht, welches ihn auch zum größten Teil ausfüllte. Probeweise ließ sich Constantine auf dem Bett nieder und gähnte. Ihm war bewusst, dass sein Verhalten mehr als respektlos war, doch um halb fünf Uhr morgens war ihm das ganze scheißegal. Die Wände des Zimmers waren in einem hellen Himbeerton gestrichen, der deutlich machte, dass dieses Zimmer eindeutig von einem weiblichen Wesen bewohnt wurde. Auch hier waren Fotos allgegenwärtig und sein Blick glitt über die verschiedenen Aufnahmen, die variierend fast alle das gleiche zeigten: Anah und ihre Freunde oder Familie. Nass gespritzt von Kindern, festlich gekleidet an einem Feiertag oder scherzend mit ein paar Freunden.

John nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Weinflasche und erhob sich wieder von ihrem Bett. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal schlecht und fehl am Platz, als hätte er hier in diesem Zimmer irgendetwas zerstört. Ärgerlich über sich selbst zog er die Tür rasch wieder hinter sich ein Stück zu und betrat das letzte Zimmer. Hier standen zwei Schreibtische, sowie ein paar Regale. Anscheinend das Arbeitszimmer und ein Zeichen dafür, dass Anah hier wohl nicht alleine lebte. Links von ihm befand sich noch eine Tür und Constantine öffnete sie leise. Er war angespannt und wusste nicht, ob ihn hinter dieser Tür noch eine weitere Person erwartete. Auch dieses Zimmer war dunkel, doch es schien niemand darin zu sein. Das Licht flammt auf und zeigte ein weiteres Schlafzimmer, welches bescheiden und eher funktional eingerichtet war. Er zog sich daraus zurück und schloss die Tür leise wieder hinter sich. Im Flur nahm er den letzten Schritt aus der Flasche und stellte sie auf der großen Korbtruhe ab. Der Alkohol tat langsam seine Wirkung und machte ihn schläfrig. Müde taumelte er auf das große Sofa zu und seufzte, als er das Mädchen noch einmal hochhob.

"Bei Chas sah das irgendwie leichter aus." murmelte er leise und betrat das Zimmer des Mädchens. Die Decke zurück schlagend legte Constantine sie auf das breite Bett und deckte sie sorgsam wieder zu.

Der Gedanke daran den ganzen Weg zu seinem Zimmer zurück laufen zu müssen behagte ihm nicht. Außerdem war er sich alles andere als sicher, ob er den Weg überhaupt finden würde. Diese Stadt war ein verdammtes Labyrinth und seine Orientierung war noch nie die beste gewesen. Schwer ließ er sich auf das weiche Sofa fallen und lehnte sich zurück. Den Kopf oben auf die Lehne bettend schloss er die Augen, um in Gedanken den Weg zu seiner Bleibe zu suchen. Doch aus seinen Gedanken wurden Träume und ehe John sich versah war auf dem Sofa des Mädchens eingenickt.

- - - -

_Schlüssel liegen im Buche zerstreut, das Rätsel zu lösen; _

_Denn der prophetische Geist ruft den Verständigen an. _

_Jene nenn' ich die Klügsten, die leicht sich vom Tage belehren _

_Lassen; es bringt wohl der Tag Rätsel und Lösung zugleich._

_Das Gleichgewicht ist gestört. Gut und Böse tauschen die Seiten. Licht wird Schatten - Schatten wird Licht. Der feurig gifitge Wind der Hölle leckt an der Weltenpforte. _

_Das Gleichgewicht ist gestört..._

- - - -

"Guten Morgen!" Constantine schnaubte als er die leise Stimme an seinem Ohr vernahm. Die Nacht war viel zu kurz gewesen und er war noch nicht gewillt die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Doch die Stimme neben ihm machte sich erneut bemerkbar. "Ehem...guten Morgen!" Ein Räuspern, gefolgt von einer lauteren Aufforderung aufzustehen. Was würde als nächstes kommen?

Er spürte, wie das Polster neben ihm nach unten gedrückt wurde und schlug vorsichtshalber die Augen auf, nicht wissend was kommen würde. Neben ihm saß Anah auf der Kante des breiten Sofas und lächelte ihn etwas schüchtern an. Sie trug neue Anziehsachen und hatte sich die Haare zu einem unordentlichen Knoten hochgesteckt. Auf ihrer rechten Wange war immer noch ein wenig von dem Goldschimmer zu entdecken, den Chas Berührung bei ihr hinterlassen hatte. Noch im Halbschlaf berührte Constantine den goldenen Glanz und ließ seine Finger kurz auf ihrer Wange ruhen. Anahs Reaktion belustigte ihn und er glitt vollends aus dem Land der Träume hinüber in die Realität, als er den gesunden Farbton ihres Gesichtes musterte.

"Ehm..." sie rang verzweifelt nach Luft und musste dann vor lauter Verlegenheit lachen. "Das Frühstück ist gleich fertig und ich wusste nicht, ob du vielleicht nicht vorher noch duschen gehen möchtest. Im Bad liegen alle Sachen bereit und ja...ich bin dann in der Küche." Schnell erhob sie sich vom Sofa und strich ihr Oberteil fahrig glatt. Constantine nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls vom Sofa. Er fühlte sich wie zerschlagen und seine Arme nahmen ihm die ungewohnte Dauerbelastung am gestrigen Abend übel. Er folgte ihr bis in den Flur und blieb dort einen Moment orientierungslos stehen. "Ehm, Anah?" Sie steckte den Kopf aus der Küchentür und schaute ihn fragend an. "Wo finde ich das Bad?" Sie musste lächeln, als sie ihn etwas hilflos und mit zerzaustem Haar im Flur stehen sah. "Neben der Wohnungstür links. Das Handtuch an der Tür ist für dich. In zehn Minuten gibt es Frühstück." John verschwand mit einem Nicken im Bad und sie blickte ihm versonnen nach.

Seit er gestern bei ihr angekommen war hatte dieser Mann sie nur durcheinander gebracht und sie fragte sich ernsthaft woher ihre Tante diesen absonderlichen Menschen nur wieder kannte. Nicht, dass das seltsam wäre. Tante Aggy hatte im Laufe der Jahre schon die seltsamsten Menschen durch die Türen der Familie mit sich gezerrt, aber John Constantine war wieder mal eines der Highlights. Anah hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange John hier bleiben würde. Ihre Tante hatte nur gesagt, dass er für ein paar Tage eine Schlafgelegenheit bräuchte, um in der Stadt ein paar Geschäfte abzuwickeln.

"Geschäfte..." murmelte Anah und schüttelte den Kopf. 'Diffuser ging es wohl auch nicht mehr, Aggy." Seufzend setzte sie den Tee auf und lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Geprassel des Duschstrahls, welches sie durch die dünne Wand vernehmen konnte. Sie musste lächeln als sie sich vorstellte, wie sich ihr recht hoch gewachsener Besuch in die kleine Dusche unter der Schräge zwängte. Für sie und Julia war das kein großes Problem, aber er würde zu kämpfen haben. Ein Blick in den Backofen verriet ihr, dass die Aufbackbrötchen den perfekten Bräunungsgrad erreicht hatten. Um ihre eigene Restmüdigkeit zu vertreiben stellte Anah den CD-Player auf volle Lautstärke und summte den Song im Radio leise mit, während sie durch die Küche wirbelte.

Selbst unter der Dusche, die heißes Wasser angenehm auf ihn niederprasseln ließ, war das Radio noch deutlich zu hören. Constantine schloss die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Schräge. Es war ein halber Staatsakt gewesen in die Dusche hineinzukommen, ohne sich den Kopf an der Schräge zu stoßen oder vom Duschvorhang "aufgefressen" zu werden. Mit ein paar energischen Bewegungen war ihm dies schließlich auch gelungen und er genoß das heiße Wasser auf seiner Haut. Nebenan schien die junge Frau in der Küche sprichwörtlich zu rotieren. Ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einem Fluch ließen John den Kopf schütteln. Er fragte sich, was Chas ihr "erzählt" hatte, damit sie ihn in ihrer Wohnung so voller Vertrauen haltlos akzeptierte. Durch ein paar vorsichtige und möglichst geschickte Fragen wollte er das beim Frühstück erkunden. Sein Magen knurrte vehement bei dem Gedanken an Essen und er beeilte sich unter der Dusche hervorzukommen.

Das Hemd aus der Hose hängend und mit mehr schlecht als recht getrockneten Haaren, die wild in alle Richtungen abstanden betrat John die Küche. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er den reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch vorfand und Anah ihm lächelnd eine große Tasse schwarzen Tee reichte. Im Hintergrund erklang leise Jazzmusik und ohne es sich selbst erklären zu können, entspannte Constantine sich seit langer Zeit ein wenig. Anah reichte ihm schweigend den Brotkorb, damit er sich eines der herrlich duftenden Brötchen nehmen konnte. Seit seiner Wiederbelebung durch Lu neigte der junge Exorzist dazu das Essen völlig zu vergessen. Ein richtiges Hungergefühl hatte er eh nie wirklich entwickelt und mit einem sonst gesunden Körper brauchte er sich um regelmäßige Nahrung kaum Sorgen machen. Doch er spürte deutlich, dass seine letzte richtige Mahlzeit schon ein wenig zurück lag und es dringend Zeit wurde dem Körper ein paar Kohlenhydrate zuzuschieben.

"Anah?" fragte er schließlich zwischen zwei Bissen und sie schaute ihn fragend an. Das Frühstück war bis jetzt in einnehmlicher Stille verlaufen, was weder sie noch ihn großartig gestört hatte. Die Jazzmusik im Hintergrund füllte die Stille zwischen den beiden mit farbigen Klängen und sie sah keine große Veranlassung das Wort an ihn zu richten. Trotzdem musste sie lächeln, als er ihren Namen betont langsam aussprach.

"Hm?" Ihre braunen Augen blickten ihn offen an. "Wann bin ich gestern eigentlich bei dir angekommen?"

"Oh...der Jetlag hm? Das war so um drei Uhr nachts schätze ich. Du hast mich doch von der Arbeit abgeholt und wir sind gemeinsam hierhin. Hier waren wir dann wohl so um halb fünf Uhr morgens schätze ich. Tante Aggy hätte mir aber auch ruhig sagen können, dass du mitten in der Nacht hier ankommst, dann hätte ich meine Schicht ein wenig verlegt und hätte dich sofort vom Bahnhof abholen können. So bist du schließlich einen riesigen Umweg gelaufen." Anah zuckte entschuldigend die Achseln und biss ein weiteres Mal von ihrem Marmeladenbrötchen ab.

Die braunen Augen hörten nicht auf ihn zu mustern, während sie langsam kaute. Constantine befiel ein ungewisses Gefühl, dass ihm sagte, dass ihm die nächste Frage, die sie stellen wollte, nicht gefallen würde.

"Sag mal John, darf ich dich was fragen?" Er nickte ergeben und schob den Rest des Brötchens in den Mund.

"Was hat es mit dem Gleichgewicht auf sich?"


End file.
